Eternal Bloodlust
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Dawn, May and Misty are ordinary 16 year old girls who live a normal life, until they start Arrowsmith Academy where mystery lies around every corner, are those shadows stalking them? or is it just their imagination, follow them as they experience what fear and love means. IS, CS and PS. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Holiday in Turkey - 1

Dawn, May and Misty sat around Dawn's room, May was on her bed, on her phone, Misty was on Dawn's laptop and Dawn was sitting on her beanbag in the corner of the room, reading a book.

It was the end of summer, and they had recently finished ninth grade and were going onto tenth grade in three days, it was still hot, them being in Turkey didn't help the matter, they had decided to go on holiday together since they were best friends since Kindergarten and had never really fought, and their parents didn't seem bothered by the fact.

"Uggh! This is so boring!" May groaned, rolling onto her back, throwing her phone to the other side of the bed.

Misty turned away from the laptop and looked at May "You're telling me!"

"Why are you both in my room?" Dawn asked with a raised eyebrow, looking up from her book.

May and Misty shrugged, both looking at Dawn.

"What book are you reading?" May asked.

Dawn merely looked back at the book, not answering for a few moments "Vampire Diaries" She answered simply, concentrating on what the book said.

May looked to Misty who was now looking through her phone "Hey! Mine!" She cried, leaping at Misty and knocking the phone out of her hands, much to Misty's dismay.

"You're no fun" Misty frowned and went back to the laptop "No fun at all" She smirked.

May sighed and looked back to Dawn "Which one?"

Dawn looked up to answer this time "Book two, its very interesting..." She thought for a moment "If you two met a vampire who would you rather it be like, Stefan or Damon?" She asked curiously.

Misty thought for a moment "Stefan, hes the one who drinks animal blood right?"

Dawn nodded "Why would you choose him?"

"Hes kind, and someone who you know wouldn't bite you, know what i mean?"

Dawn blinked a few times before looking to May.

"Stefan, same reason as Misty" She answered simply, looking at her phone for scratches.

Dawn looked back to the book "Id rather meet someone like Damon, Hes Mysterious... And yet when he is on the page you just know the chapter is going to be Kick ass right?"

"Must you shorten you're vocabulary by using the word Kick ass? Epic is a better word than that!" Misty accused, pointing a finger at Dawn.

Dawn shrugged "Whatever, shouldn't we be packing for school?" She stood up not before bookmarking her page "Since im from England and England is OBVIOUSLY the best country around" She pumped a fist on her chest "I will be taking first pick of bedroom in the dorm!"

May choked on air "Oh no no no! Italy is the best country!" She argued.

Dawn raised a eyebrow "May, you're from America, shouldn't you be saying America is the best country?"

May lay in thought "Yeah... AMERICA RULES! WHOOHOO!"

Misty rolled her eyes "So childish..."

Dawn sweatdropped and smiled when she thought of a idea "So childish" She said with a British accent, making Misty growl.

"God i hate you're accent"

Dawn frowned "Thats mean... What country are you from again Misty?"

Misty facepalmed "America idiot, thats the reason why i went to a American school"

"I WENT TO A AMERICAN SCHOOL AND IM BRITISH!" Dawn shouted.

May sat up "Well, since our parents had let us move school, we will be the newbies" She looked to Dawn "Good luck with that Dawn"

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE IM BRITISH DOESN'T MEAN IL GET BULLIED! IL HAVE GUYS AT MY BLOODY FEET I WILL!" Dawn screeched, her accent coming out on accident.

May and Misty burst out laughing which angered her even more.

"IL SHOUT BLOODY MURDER YOU DONT GET YOURSELVES TOGETHER NOW!"

Dawn frowned as they didn't stop laughing so she started collecting her stuff "They need to grow up"


	2. New start - 2

**[Dawn's POV - The Day Of School]**

Looking in the mirror once more, i ran a hand through my hair, watching as it neatly curled around my shoulders.

"Dawn! Stop messing 'round with your hair and hurry up already!" Misty's voice boomed from downstairs, i rolled my eyes, a loud sigh escaping my lips.

I grasped the book 'Vampire Diaries' in my hand and left my room "You need to be more patient!" I called down to her, slowly stepping down the stairs.

I could hear Misty's growl emitting from the kitchen, making me smirk in satisfaction "I'll more patient you in a second!" She threatened.

Leaving the stairs i walked into the kitchen, the late summer rays shining through the blinds and landing on the table, the warmth spreading around the room, making a pleasant shiver of content run up my spine, i grasped an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and walked over to the fuming Misty, and hungry May, who was eating a load of pancakes.

"Morning May, Morning Misty" I greeted, taking a bite out of my apple, savoring the juiciness.

May simply done a peace sign, not bothering to stop eating to greet me.

"Morning late ass" Misty scoffed, making me chuckle.

"Its not that late, i think..." I scratched my cheek, sweat dropping slightly as i did so.

May had stopped eating, frowning as she looked at her now empty plate "Its 8:20, we have 25 minutes to get to school" She pointed out.

I facepalmed "Misty! Schools, like, five roads away!"

Misty grunted, turning away from me "I want to be early, so i dont embarrass myself by being seen with a English idiot like you"

"According to Green Day, its American idiot" I pointed out, angering Misty further.

"WHY DO ALL OUR CONVERSATIONS TURN TO OUR BIRTH COUNTRIES?!" She practically screamed.

I flinched a little, taking another bite out of my apple, chewing it and swallowing "You started it"

May giggled slightly "Come on, lets go!" May said happily, grasping mine and Misty's arms in a link "We join this school together as sisters!"

"I give it a month" I told Misty, referring to her happiness in the school.

"More like a week" She corrected.

* * *

**[At school after getting the dorm keys- 8:34]**

Curious eyes stared at us while Misty, May and I trekked down the hallway, the other two ignored them, but they bothered me a little, i felt small, weak, helpless, against their wide eyed stares.

I burrowed my head into May's arm "Tell me when its over" I pleaded, my shyness appearing from behind the cool exterior of mine.

May furrowed her eyebrows "It hasn't even began yet"

I mumbled something against her arm in Latin, confusing the two of them "What was that Dawn?" Misty asked.

"Nothing" I assured, whining as i heard mutters coming from all around me, and the feeling of eyes boring into my back growing stronger by each passing second.

We came to a halt, looking up slightly, i found myself staring at a maroon door with the name 'Crystal Tiger Lily' In scripted into it in fine gold paint.

"Heres our new dorm" Misty told both May and I, placing the key into the keyhole and twisting till a click was heard.

We all eagerly strolled into the room, eyes darting around the small living room with a sofa, tv, bookshelf and a rug.

"Remember i get first pick of room!" I yelled, running for the first door i could see, which to my dismay was the kitchen "Dammit!"

I heard giggles come from back in the livingroom, which were most definitely Misty and May's giggles, i growled and ran out, going for the door right next to the kitchen, opening it widely, peeking inside.

The room was fairly large, cream carpeting covered the floor, the walls were white, but had speckles of silver on the edges of the walls. The window was fairly large, and located to the left of my bed's headboard. There was a double bed in the middle of the room, chest of drawers infront of my bed, and a tv sitting a top it, a wardrobe at the edge of the room.

"This one's mine!" I told the two, walking inside my new room, and sighing in content "This school must have a lot of money if they make dorm rooms like these..." Looking around, i was stunned by the bright, rich furniture.

I sat on my bed, feeling the soft duvet and smiling to myself as i found it to be my favorite fabric, cotton.

Taking my phone from my pocket, i checked the time, to find i had 4 minutes till form.

I jumped up, sqeaking as i nearly dropped my phone "God dammit!"

Feeling eyes on me i turned around, to find nothing there, i raised an eyebrow and sighed "I dont feel like starting a new school..." I whispered to myself, walking out of my room "Misty! May! We have to go!" I called out.


	3. Illusions - 3

**[With May- At the dorm]**

"Remember i get to pick the first room!" Dawn yelled, darting for the first room in sight, i giggled slightly, watching her come out with a frown and enter a room, i turned to Misty.

"Do you think shes scared?" I asked.

The fiery haired girl turned to me "Dawn? Oh yeah, of course she is, just wait until we have to introduce ourselves" She told me, a smirk present on her face, trying to imagine how Dawn will act during introductions.

I rolled my eyes, jumping a little as Dawns voice boomed from the room she had just ran into.

"This ones mine!"

"I call the one to the left!" I shouted, running for the said room, bursting through the door and slamming it shut, my eyes darting around the room trying to take everything in.

The carpet was maroon in color, light red walls extended all over, a double bed sat against the wall to my left, facing a large window, the duvet was black with white spots on, which i found rather cute, black, white, grey and gold furniture dotted the room, a group of beanbags in the corner of the room caught my eyes.

"Beanbags!" I yelled, leaping for them, landing face first in the mass of polystyrene filled sacks of cotton, practically crying "They love me so much!"

If you haven't noticed already, i have a major love for bean bags, they are just so fluffeh!

i flinched as a sharp gust of wind ruffled my hair and made me suck in a deep breath, my breath hitching as i turned to the window, which was closed.

I raised an eyebrow, looking around, i thought i saw a figure in the corner of the room, but in a blink, it was gone. I rubbed my eyes, confused by what i just saw.

Banging my head against the beanbag i said something inaudible.

"Misty! May! We have to go!"

I sighed and stood up "Stupid illusions..." I growled, walking out of my new room, not before looking over my shoulder and frowning, shutting the door softly.


	4. Crimson - 4

**[With Misty- At the dorm]**

"Remember i get to pick the first room!"

I inwardly groaned, watching as she darted for the first room that came into her sight, before realizing it wasnt an actual bedroom, i then put my focus into looking around the livingroom, which i found to look quite calming, with warm browns and oranges as its color scheme.

"Do you think shes scared?"

I turned to May, feeling a smirk wanting to force its way onto my lips "Dawn? Oh yeah, of course she is, just wait until we have to introduce ourselves" I told her, chuckling slightly as i thought about what she will end up doing.

"I call the one to the left!"

"Huh?" I didnt even catch onto what Dawn had shouted before May had zoomed past me, almost knocking me over. Sighing, i rubbed my temple "They're gonna be the death of me" I groaned, walking to the room on the farthest left, slowly opening the door, walking in silently.

I looked around, curiosity filling me as blue filled my eyes, everything was either blue or grey.

Stars appeared in my eyes "Meh!" I squealed, leaping onto the large grey bed, which had a bright blue stripe going across the rim, the window was to my right, it was fairly large, bright blue curtains covered part of the window, the carpet was a really bright grey, and the furniture was darker grey.

I smiled, my fingers inter whining as i placed them under my chin, purring at the softness of the bed beneath me.

I froze as i felt hot breath on my neck, gulping down a lump in my throat i turned around slowly, crimson meeting cerulean in a heated gaze, i leapt back "Gah!" But whatever it was had already left, not leaving a single trace of its existence.

My body trembled "What... The... Hell..." My head spun "Maybe all this blue is making me dizzy, i did need to see a bit of red anyway" I told myself, nodding, assuming i was right.

I leapt off my bed.

"Misty! May! We have to go!"

"And shes the slow one" I told myself, chuckling, shaking my head once more before leaving the room.


	5. Latin and Nervousness - 5

**[Dawns POV]**

I hurriedly walked out of my room, feeling the shadows closing in on me "Freaky" I mumbled, shaking my head from all that thought as i almost ran into May "Come on! We need to go!" I told her, Misty walking over to us.

"Alright! Alright! We're going!" Misty practically screamed, walking out of the dorm, May following.

I grasped the keys in my hands and left the dorm, closing the door and locking, looking behind me, i found May and Misty had disappeared "Uh, Guys?" I called out, i shook as i realized how crowded the hallways were "hoc est malum" I spoke in Latin absentmindedly, my heart leaping out of my chest.

"Sed ambulent in atrium Aurora, qui respicit ignarus" I whispered as i walked down the hallways, people giving me weird stares "Cum invenerit Im duo occidere eos"

I then bumped into something hard, i leapt back, my heart speeding up as i realized it wasnt just a person, but a small group of three guys, i had ran into a lavender haired guy with silver eyes, and a scowl seeming to be plastered onto his face.

Another of them had green hair and emerald eyes to match, he looked quite sincere and stared at me curiously.

The last of them had raven hair and chocolate brown eyes, a playful glint painted into them, his skin was slightly tanned, and a childish smile was placed on his lips.

I quickly stepped back, shivering "Im 'sic paenitet! Et di-!" I bowed slightly, realizing i spoke in Latin once again, i shut my mouth "S-paenitet!" I choked on air as they looked at me weirdly.

"You speak Latin?" The green haired guy asked, his eyebrow raised, the plum haired guy looked away and made conversation with the raven haired guy.

"Ego Cant in servitutem redigo: ne id quidem, cum im aeger vel male" I shakily said, sweatdropping "Im 'iens now!" I said hurriedly, practically sprinting off.

I stopped as i almost ran into Misty and May "Noli me relinquere!" I cried, hugging May, who stood shocked.

"Speak English Dawn, not all people can speak Latin like you" Misty pointed out.

"Do not leave!" I corrected, hugging May tighter "Never, ever, ever!"

"Okay... Form rooms this way?" May choked, me probably squeezing all the air from her lungs.

I grasped her wrist as she tried to walk away "No! Lets stay off!" I begged, the both of them sweatdropped.

"Dawn we cant-"

"Please! I cant do this!" Tears fell from my eyes, i was so glad i took drama class.

Misty sighed "Read my lips Dawn, No" And with that, she dragged to a room, me shouting at her in my British accent all the way.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN!"

Misty grasped her head with her free hand "No, stop using that accent, it irritates me!" She hissed, her grip tightening on my wrist making me wince.

"Dammit" I cursed under my breath.

Misty dumped me by the door, groaning as she realized i was going to act worse when i had to introduce myself.

I smirked evilly, oh, how bad i am going to be then.

As if on cue, the bell rang.

Let the game begin...


	6. Introductions - 6

**[Mays POV]**

I stared down at Dawn, giving a look of confusion as her face twisted into a smirk.

Misty and I stepped to the side, letting the mob of teenagers rush into the form room, Dawn didnt need to since she was already out of the way.

I stared up at the door and read it in my head 'T19 - Tenth Grade - Year 11 - Form C'

"Uggh!" Misty groaned "Do we go now?" She asked the two of us, Dawn simply shrugged and i blinked a few times, not knowing if we should or not.

A young woman with blonde hair and green eyes came out of the room, staring down at us with a soft smile on her face "You must be the new girls, im Miss. Roberts, your form tutor, would you like to come in?"

Misty nodded, taking Dawns wrist, pulling her up and practically dragging her into the room, i simply followed behind.

It was then i noticed the size of the form, it wasnt just big, it was HUGE!

Many stares landed on us, which i tensed up at, i turned to Dawn, whos sapphire eyes were wide and bright, her body shivering with the fear of being seen, she quickly hid behind Misty, which the red head chuckled at.

Miss. Roberts smiled "Good morning class, today we have three new students, why dont you introduce yourselves?" She asked sweetly.

Misty stepped forwards, no fear in her cerulean eyes "Hi, my name is Misty Waterflower" She introduced, turning to me, i nodded, letting out a breath.

"My name is May Maple" We both then turned to Dawn, who refused to move.

The class started talking to each other curiously as they waited for Dawn to appear.

"Dawn come on" Misty sighed, but Dawn just squeaked and grasped her arm, hiding her face into it.

Miss. Roberts sweat dropped, staring at the girl "Uh, is she okay?" She asked.

I looked at the teacher and nodded "Yeah, shes just shy" I told her, watching as Dawn didnt move from her stance.

Everyone then focused their attention to us again, someone just had to shout something out.

"Hey! Whos the sexy girl with the blue hair! Id do her any day!" A guy with reddish brown hair and beige eyes yelled out, making the class erupt into a fit of laughter.

Another guy growled "Kenny leave her alone!" He had blonde hair and gold eyes, his face turned into a threatening scowl.

"Kenny! Barry! Stop arguing! Kenny, i will see you at lunch!" Miss. Robert yelled out, instantly silencing the whole class.

I sighed and walked forwards, prying Dawn off Misty with much effort, and the both of us pushed her to the front, so she was staring at everyone, she whined and looked back to us, her body trembling.

We nodded, irritated looks on our faces.

Dawn turned around "I-I u-u-uh-" Her face screwed up in fear "Volo ire!"

Misty facepalmed as she continued introducing herself in Latin, which most of the students were confused about "Dawn, you're speaking Latin again"

She paused and started trying to speak normally but instead came out as her British accent "H-hello, my name is D-Dawn, its a pleasure to meet you all..."

The class then broke into laughter, minus Barry, who sighed in annoyance, giving a reassuring look to Dawn, who smiled to him in return.

"Well Dawn, i had got your database, it says you're from England?" Miss. Roberts asked.

Dawn nodded sheepishly, the teachers face pulled into a smile "Dont worry, there is a guy here who is from Japan, Mr. Hayden, please come and introduce yourself"

My eyes nearly flew out of their sockets at the beauty of the guy who came over to us, his fine green hair was neatly arranged so none was covering his face, his emerald eyes were deep with a certain look of mischievousness, he flipped his hair and extended his hand to Dawn, who backed away a little.

"Andrew Hayden my lady" He greeted, Dawn warily put her hand atop his, which he quickly pulled upwards, till his lips connected to the back of.

Dawn blushed a little "D-Dawn Hikari..."

Drew smiled, looking back to Misty and I "What beautiful young women you all are"

I raised an eyebrow and huffed, i didnt want to be flirted with on the first day, but i guess its hard not to when you have a friend as beautiful as Dawn...

The teacher smiled with glee "Oh! That boy is so good with introducing himself to young ladies!" She squealed, making the four of us sweat drop, Drew included.

"Miss. Roberts, can we just get on with it?" A harsh voice hissed from the back of the class, where Drew was sitting around before.

"Oh! Wait a moment, Dawn you will be shown around by Drew, May with Paul and Misty with Ash" The teacher pointed out.

A plum haired guy stood from his seat, his silver eyes glazed with an emotion i couldnt describe, he quickly wrapped his hand around my wrist and tugged me till i was sitting infront of him "Im Paul, dont cause any trouble for me, or i will make your life hell" He growled.

Dawn and Misty sat to my right, and i just realized that Barry was infront of Dawn, he turned around and smiled at the blue haired girl "Dont be scared, no one will judge you!" He said happily.

"Well thats reassuring to know" I whispered to myself.


	7. The secret Scar - 7

**[After Form- Mistys POV]**

As the bell rang, i quickly stood from my seat, saying goodbye to Dawn and May who were followed out by Drew and Paul.

I looked around, knowing a guy named Ash was going to show me around was reassuring, but where is he?

"Hiya!" A childish squeak sounded, making my heart almost leap out of my chest "Oops"

I turned around to come face to face with a Raven haired guy, chocolate brown eyes glazed with playfulness "Uhh?"

He scratched his head, chuckling slightly "Ash Ketchum, Mist right?"

I blinked a few times "Misty..." I corrected, his face pulled into a frown.

"Oh, sorry" His face brightened once more "Can i call you Mist? I like giving people nicknames!" Ash asked.

I thought about it for a moment before nodding slightly "I guess it couldn't hurt..."

A guy came back in and looked at the two of us "Make her scream Ash" He chuckled, a wink following as he left the room.

"Piss off Jimmy!" Ash shouted, his face pulling into a pout "Come on Mist, since you are new, it means you dont have lessons, but will have to be shown around and memorize the timetable" He told me, his frown pulling into a smile once again.

"Wow, you're really bipolar..." I muttered, he gave me a look of confusion.

"Really? You think?" He asked, jokingly nudging me in the arm, which i blushed at "I dont think i am" He pointed out.

"Lord help me! Dawn and May might know all the teachers names by now!" I groaned, annoyed by how long this conversation is lasting.

He grasped my wrist "Come on then! Lets introduce you to Mr. Bradley! Hes the headteacher!" He said playfully, i squeaked.

"N-no! Not the headteacher!" I begged, trying to get away from him, but his grip was as firm as steel "Ash!" I yelled, covering my mouth with my free hand when i realized how loud i was.

He smirked "Look, the little kitten knows my name, how cute" He joked, patting my head.

I grumbled, pulling back, which he allowed this time "Stop joking around, or il ask to switch with May and get shown around by Paul"

"You'll have the hard time then, not me" He told me, smirk still present on his face.

Huffing, i gave up on arguing with him, turning around and heading for the door, until his hand once again grasped my wrist "Huh?"

Ash pulled my wrist to his face, looking at it "What happened Mist?"

I jumped, realising it was my left wrist i tried to pull it back "Nothing, dont look at it!" I told him, still stuck in his grasp.

His eyes met mine for a moment "Who gave you this scar Mist?"

I gulped down a lump in my throat "I-I-" Staring down at my scar, i growled at him "Once again, we need to go, we're getting nowhere with this"

He frowned, letting my wrist slip from his hand "You're lucky" He muttered to himself, walking towards the door, leaving me stunned.

Lucky? Lucky for what?

"Mist come on! While we're young!" He called to me, i jumped a little.

I turned around to him "Y-yeah! Coming!"

Only today, I hope Dawn and May are okay...


	8. Beautiful in Red - 8

**[Dawns POV]**

"And here is the LRC" Drew told me, i looked at the huge area, people talking silently, either on computers or reading books.

"LRC?" I asked, raising an eyebrow with confusion.

He chuckled slightly "Learning resource center, the higher years are allowed to come in here whenever they need to, since we are doing our A levels" He read my face, looking for any confusion in it "It is layered out in days of the week, i will explain in to you in British schooling years..." He paused "Year 7's on monday, Year 8's tuesday, Year 9's wednesday and so on"

I nodded slightly "I think i get it now"

He smiled slightly "I guess i have to show you the yards too" He gestured me to follow, which i did without needing another signal.

We went through a door, which lead outside, into a garden like area "Wow, pretty" I said, memorized by the few trees, bushes and flowers that were dotted around the grass.

He smirked and went over to a rose bush, plucking a rose from the plant, before i could question anything, he placed it into my hair, making me blush a little "Wow, pretty" He repeated my earlier sentence, a smirk still present on his face "You're really beautiful in red"

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it once i found nothing but a squeak would come out "D-d-do you do t-this to all g-g-g-girls?" I stuttered, feeling his index finger lift my face to face his, i gulped.

"Maybe" He told me, his breath hot on my face "We're kinda in public though, so i wont attempt anything"

I raised an eyebrow before realizing that a couple of year 7 girls were staring at us, blushes painting their faces as they ran off.

"Now then, where were we?" He asked, licking his lips in an attempt to seduce me.

"I've only just m-met you" I pointed out, making him groan.

He pulled back and chucked, flipping his hair from his face "Good point, maybe when we're married, and then we can have pretty little children!" He squealed, obviously trying to imitate a teenage girl.

I frowned "Not all girls act like that" I grumbled.

He looked at me widely "You have a promise ring though, that you wont lose your virginity till you're married" He pointed out, i quickly hid my hand behind my back.

"H-how did you notice that?!" I asked.

He turned away "Its kind of obvious how, i've been holding your hand practically the whole morning" He told me, walking off "Theres still the covered area and the big yard to see"

I jumped "Theres another yard?! Is it prettier than this one?" I asked, bounding over to him.

"Not as pretty, theres not much grass" At that i groaned.

"I love nature" I told him, flinching when i felt his hand trace my waist "E-eh?! What are you-"

"Wow, that skirt really shows off your figure" He told me, snickering as my blush reappeared, he pulled my waist to him so i pressed against his chest tightly.

I stared up at his towering frame, but we were broken apart by a familiar voice.

"Dawn Berlitzia Hikari!" Mays voice scolded, i turned to find her and Paul walking to us.

I pushed against Drews chest "He started it!" I told her, but he wouldnt budge "Drew!" I squeaked.

Paul grumbled something, looking at me "Troublesome"

My mouth hung agape "WHAT?! ITS HIM! NOT ME!" Drew let go of me, winking.

"Dawny-Chan! Lets go see the Cohors" He said childishly, dragging me past May and Paul.

"Uhh, bye May! and, ummm Paul!" I called to them.

Ugghh, god, why did i get such a flirtatious person to show me around?


	9. Caught you - 9

**[Mays POV]**

"Paul! Wait up!" I cried, almost tripping over my feet as i struggled to keep next to him "What is your problem?!"

He grunted and looked away, not bothering to answer me.

I huffed, grabbing his arm, he swung his head sharply to face me "Listen to me!" I yelled at him, chuckling sheepishly as he glared holes into me.

"No" He said simply, tugging his arm away from me easily, his eyes landing on something.

I turned to what he was looking at to find Dawn with her arms on Drews chest, their bodies tightly pressed together, Drews face pulled into a smirk.

"Dawn Berlitzia Hikari!" I yelled to her, my face angered by the close proximity of her and Drew.

"He started it!" She begged, pushing her hands against his chest "Drew!"

"Troublesome" I turned to Paul, who had spoken, his expression a mixture of confusion and amusment.

Dawn stared at me and Paul, wide eyed and her mouth open "WHAT?! ITS HIM! NOT ME!" She shouted over to us, Drew winked at Dawn.

Drew grabbed Dawns "Dawny-Chan! Lets go see the Cohors" He squealed, pulling her past us both.

She turned around "Uhh, bye May! and, ummm Paul!" She called back to us.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at Paul "What was that about?" I asked.

He grunted, turning and walking away again, i grumbled.

"Dont start this again!" I yelled, grasping his arm again, which he growled at.

He turned around, his eyes filled with anger "God! Cant you go with one of your friends?!" He hissed, i jumped back a little at his harshness, before puffing my chest out.

"Excuse me for getting in your way! But i dont know where im going!" I growled back at him.

A scowl once again formed onto his face "Cant have that now can we?"

He walked off again, pushing me off him without a second thought, i squeaked as he did.

"Are you coming or not?" He called back to me, obviously annoyed by how long this conversation was taking.

"Yes!" I hissed, walking to his side and huffing as we ignored each other the rest of the way.


	10. Getting to know you - 10

**[Misty's POV]**

I sighed as Ash hummed happily as we walked along the corridors or school, at one point i swore i saw Paul and May arguing, but that thought was pushed aside as Ash started talking to me.

"So Mist, tell me a bit about yourself"

I raised an eyebrow, but decided to answer his curiosity "Hmm, well... I have three sisters?"

He jumped "Sisters?! What are they like?" He asked, i gave him a look of confusion before shaking myself from my daze.

So i decided to use three of the best fit words "Bitchy, Slutty and Snotty"

He frowned "Thats not nice..." He mumbled, his smile returning "You're lucky, i dont have any siblings"

Shaking my head i coughed awkwardly at the situation i had gotten myself into, if my sisters hear about what i say about them behind their backs, i wouldn't hear the end of it "Its not that great" I said honestly.

His frown deepened "Reallyyyy~?"

I nodded softly, but had the decency to blush as his face came closer to mine "What are you d-doing?"

He pulled back, a happy smile on his face "You smell nice" He pointed out.

I gave him a weird look, which he instantly caught onto.

"Berries! You smell like berries!" He told me, pointing a finger at me "Obviously" He chuckled nervously "Do you wear berry perfume?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head "No?"

"Gahh!" He grasped my wrist "Nevermind, we dont have much time!"

"Time for what exactly?" I asked, my blush returning as the heat of his hand ran up my arm.

He didn't answer for for a few moments "The bell is going to go in a second" Looking around, he groaned in frustration "I dont like being in crowded places" He admitted.

I stayed silent and let him drag me along, till we came into a small trailer just outside the actual school building "This is the dance room, people arnt allowed in here while its break, and it seems there wasn't a lesson going on in here anyway"

I sat down on a wooden bench, Ash sitting down next to me, smiling brightly as he pulled out his phone "Ah, sorry, its Paul" He stood back up and wandered outside "Hi Paul-Sempai"

I raised an eyebrow at what he said, but decided it was rude to intrude on conversation, so i just twiddled with my thumbs patiently.

"Sorry about that Mist" Ash said sweetly "Your friends have swapped tour guides"

I sweat dropped "I would hardly call you tour guides..." I mumbled.

"Oh by the way, did Miss Roberts tell you, we're your tutors too!" He cried with glee, plopping himself back down next to me.

My eye twitched, him? My tutor? Hell no! Im not having my education go down because of his-

"What was that Mist?" He asked, i raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything Ash" He tensed up a little, shaking his head and giving a reassuring smile.

"O-of course you didn't! I was just testing you!"

I groaned, i hope this is all over soon, no offense to Ash, but i dont want to spend my first school day with a guy i have just met, i want to meet other girls...

No, im straight...

Idiots!


	11. Changing Tour Partners - 11

**[Dawns POV]**

As soon as we got outside, Drew snaked his arms around my waist "Where were we?"

"Uh" A blush arose to my face, which Drew chuckled at.

"I dont think 'Uh' was where we were at Dawny-Chan" He teased, placing his chin atop my shoulder and nuzzling his face into my neck "Mmm, you're scent is intoxicating" He groaned.

I blushed harder "Drew-Kun, you need to show me around!" I cried out quietly.

He grumbled, pulling himself away from me "Very well, here is the big yard"

I looked around, frowning as i found that it was just concrete and stone "Oh, i thought it would be greener"

"You like the color green?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed as i realized something "Dont get too ahead of yourself!"

"Can Dawn Berlitzia Hikari, Drew Hayden, Maya Maple and Paul Shinji come to Reception please" A booming voice called out, i realized it was the speakers.

Drew rubbed his temples "Uggh, guess we have to go"

His hand wrapped around my wrist, making me blush slightly as he softly pulled me through the school building, till we came into a room of the colors grey and green, Paul and May were already there, we walked over to them slowly.

"Whats going on?" Drew asked, raising his eyebrow at Paul, who scowled deeper.

Paul grasped my other wrist and pried Drew off me, to which he frowned "Miss Roberts wants me to show troublesome around, you will be showing sky eyes here around"

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" Me and May yelled at the same time, Paul dragged me away "Aggh"

He growled "Do you need to make such a fuss?"

Poker faced, i stared at him, looking down at my wrist "Uhm"

"I have no interest in you, dont think of this as a sign of intimacy. I just want to hurry this up" He told me quickly, knowing what i was thinking.

I sighed "At least you're not on me every five seconds like Drew"

"On you?" He looked around "He went that far in half an hour?"

I groaned "Obviously not" I was about to tell him what i actually meant when he suddenly stopped, making me crash into his back with a thud "Whats wrong"

"You wasn't paying attention to your surroundings" He said bluntly, ignoring the fact that i had hurt my chest from bumping into him.

"Nggh" My hand flew to my chest, i rubbed it slightly, wincing as i did so. What can i say? Girls do have very vulnerable chest areas...

"You really shouldn't be feeling yourself in front of me" His scowl pulled into a smirk "If i was a perverted guy, i would take it as an opening"

I thought about what he meant before it clicked "I-im not feeling myself!" I cried "It hurt when i crashed into you"

He raised an eyebrow, smirk still present on his face "Where did you hurt?" He looked at me, his eyes dark "Here?" He touched just above my breast, making me yelp in shock, he tutted "Thats not good, i seemed to have hurt you really bad"

I blushed darkly "Nya" I hid my face with my hands making him chuckle.

"Dont worry" He put his hands in his pockets, his scowl returning "I would rather do good in my education, than to get funny with girls. Its just fun to tease"

I stared at him.

"What?" He asked, his silver eyes baring into my ocean ones.

Giggling i prodded his chest with my index finger "You have very pretty eyes"

He growled "Thanks for the compliment troublesome, now, i wouldn't like to waste any more time"

He quickly walked off, leaving me to stroll behind him "MY NAME IS DAWN! D-A-W-N DAWN!" I yelled.

Paul shook his head "Whatever"


	12. Why not? - 12

**[May's POV]**

I walked alongside Drew, who seemed to be deep in thought.

Looking around i sighed quietly, making him look to me and raise an eyebrow.

"Am i boring you?" He asked politely, making me jump.

"N-no! Its j-just an awkward atmosphere f-for me!"

He smiled and looked around "Im just wondering why Miss Roberts swapped the pairs" He admitted, looking down at me.

I blushed as his Emerald eyes burned into my Sky blue ones, puffing out my cheeks i prodded him in the chest "Whats wrong with me?" I asked angrily.

He chuckled softly "June, i see nothing wrong with you, im just curious"

I widened my eyes "I-its May!" I cried out, making his laughter stronger "S-s-st-stop laughing!" I demanded.

Drew stopped a few seconds after and ran a hand through my chestnut hair making my blush intensify "You really are funny airhead" He smirked as he looked down at my now pouting expression, putting his finger on my lips he leaned forward so our noses were almost touching, feeling lightheaded as i felt his hot breath on my lips "And cute..."

"I-i-"

"Lets go while classes are on"

"Eh?!" I realized he had moved away and was walking down the corridor "W-wait Drew!" I cried, hoping he would let me catch up.

Drew slowed down a little, allowing me to walk beside him "If i didn't know any better, i would of thought you liked me" He flicked his hair, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

I growled "You are so full of shit" My body trembled at the look he gave me.

"Oh, am i now?" He asked, pressing his body as close as possible to mine "Ah, you dont mean that"

I looked down to find that i had nowhere to look, which didn't have Drew in the picture "Uh" The bridge of my nose turned pink making him chuckle "Do you do this to every girl you see?" I asked.

He shook his head "No, only pretty ones"

"W-wait, what?" I stuttered, not thinking i heard right, but he confirmed his sentence with a seductive wink.

Moving away from me slowly he thought about something "I feel sorry for Dawn" He closed his eyes "美しい女性が殺人事件に関与したくない、私は血の完全なライブ。これらの変更、または、生と死の彼らの見解に応じて変更されています。ミスティ···マヤ、そして夜明け -"

My eyes widened, _'Maybe hes having a Japanese moment?' _"Wow, i didn't know Japanese could sound so pretty..."

He froze "What i said was not pretty, just... Uggh, dont bother Paul, Ash and I too much" He told me.

I frowned "I dont get why..." Sighing i added "Okay"


End file.
